


it's always open

by beanpod



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: So he’s being a responsible and not at all morally questionable RA right now, letting the guy decide if he does want to wait out there in the hall and probably scar a freshman or two, or if he wants to wait inside.





	it's always open

**Author's Note:**

> “you locked yourself out of your room so you came to get me, your RA, but you’re wet and in just a towel and i am very distracted” au prompt from tumblr
> 
> i've been binge watching fuller house hence the title

This is a thing that happens, right? Like, often? People getting locked out of their room? Totally common stuff. Right? At least Hongbin has been told it happens; the previous RA for this hall told him so while handing over the binder.

The guy currently locked out seems to think so. He’s saying some stuff, something along the lines of “I shouldn’t have let Jaehwan have my keys, he’s a fucking menace, god, this is so _embarrassing_,” while clutching at the towel wrapped around his waist, where Hongbin’s trying very hard not to look in the vicinity of.

He’s failing a lot.

“Uhm, could you please help me, please,” the guy repeats, and right, _right_, Hongbin’s supposed to be helping him.

“Uh, what’s your room number again?” he asks, and if he sounds breathless then fuck it. There’s a lot of fucking glistening, _wet_ skin happening right now—and so many tattoos, too, Jesus fuck—and Hongbin’s only human so fuck it. Just fuck it.

“205, just down the hall,” Half-Naked-Greek-God says. He almost lets go of the knot of his towel to wave down the hall but thankfully seems to catch himself at the very last moment; Hongbin’s not sure he could survive that shit. He’s too young to die this way.

“Okay,” he says slowly, nodding; it at least helps clear his head and the fog of _wantwantnakedwanttattoos_ currently taking over his brain. “Uh, right, let me find the keys. Just.” He blinks, smacks his lips and takes a step back into the room, giving the door, himself and the guy a wide berth. “Uh, wait there a sec?” It comes out like a question because Hongbin is honest to god questioning himself right now. He’s not about to ask the guy into his room, is he? Although RA regulations are his door must be kept open while he’s not at class or sleeping, available at most—if not all—times, he thinks he’s still crossing some line, asking a half-naked guy into his room.

So he’s being a responsible and not at all morally questionable RA right now, letting the guy decide if he does want to wait out there in the hall and probably scar a freshman or two, or if he wants to wait inside.

Tattooed-God shrugs a little and it really shouldn’t look as hot as it does considering he’s half-naked and kind of pathetically pouting at Hongbin. “Uh, if it’s gonna take long—”

“You know what,” Hongbin says, already on his way to his desk and detouring only for a second. He throws his spare towel at the guy, who catches it with one hand while keeping the other one around his own towel, which isn’t at all impressive (it is) and definitely does not make Hongbin’s pulse race (it does), “Here, just—come in. I’ll go get your door while you wait here.”

“Oh,” Pathetically-Cute says, nodding and probably still waiting on Hongbin to get a goddamn move on, so he does.

He finds the keys pretty quickly, pretends all the while his hands aren’t shaking as he shoves his drawer shut and tells the half-naked guy in his room to wait there until he returns because he still has to sign a form. The guy nods again, and somehow—Hongbin really doesn’t want to think about it (at least not _right now_)—his red towel is wrapped around his shoulders and it looks real cozy on him, what the fuck.

He opens his mouth to say something—anything coherent, but nothing comes out and he just snaps his mouth shut while making a vague hand gesture that he hopes translates into _wait here, do not move_ before he walks out and down the hall to room 205 to get this over and done with.

He tries the handle and yes, in fact, locked. He sighs, this is his fucking life now. He unlocks the door and pushes it open only a little, enough to get a peek of the room—it’s mostly like his own, except there are two beds in this one, two sets of everything really, and barely any space of wall left what with all the posters. At least both Naked-and-Cute and his roommate have good taste in music.

He leaves the door ajar and returns to his own room so he can get his forms signed and forget (but only the embarrassing bits) this whole thing.

When he steps back into his room, the guy’s peeking curiously at Hongbin’s bookshelf. He startles a little when he sees Hongbin’s back and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to snoop around. It’s a pretty impressive collection you have here. Lots of poetry.”

“Oh,” Hongbin only flushes a little. “Thanks, uh. I’m a Lit major. Korean poetry is what I wanna focus on.” He clears his throat when the guy smiles again and adds, “Hey, uh, your door’s unlocked. I need you to sign a few things.” He reaches for the binder and opens it on a new form.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Naked-and-Curious asks, and then, “Did you step in as RA now that Taekwoon graduated?”

Hongbin blinks up at him. “Yes. Did you know him?”

“Let’s just say it’s not the first time Jaehwan’s taken my keys instead of his and left the room locked,” the guy says with a fond sigh.

“I see.” Hongbin reaches for a pen and starts ticking boxes on the form. He clears his throat. “Uh, I need your name and student ID.”

“Kim Wonshik,” he says, and then rattles off his student ID number. It’s impressive considering Hongbin can’t remember his own to even save his life.

“Okay, Kim Wonshik,” and it’s weird Hongbin thinks, how easy the name rolls off his mouth, “will you be needing a duplicate? It’s not against the rules but it says here I should advice you not to give your keys to other students; if your boyfriend will have a set then you should probably have a spare, too.”

Wonshik’s lips twitch into a smile, “Jaehwan’s not my boyfriend.” He rolls his eyes a little and adds, “He’s my roommate.”

Hongbin’s going to stab himself with the pen he’s holding and then he’s going to whack himself with the damn binder. “Oh,” he says, trying to keep the wince off his face, “shit, sorry, I don’t know all the names yet—I didn’t mean to assume—”

“No, hey, it’s okay,” Wonshik chuckles a little and fuck him because it sounds really _warm_, what the hell. “All single over here.” Are his cheeks getting pink, or is that a trick of light and Hongbin’s hyperactive imagination? “In case you were interested.”

Hongbin’s going to hold onto the stabbing and whacking for a second there while he processes this. He’s pretty sure he’s blushing now, and he honestly can’t help the little pleased shiver than runs down his spine.

“Ah,” he breathes, nodding and clearing his throat. “Right, well—”

“Do I gotta sign that?” Wonshik asks and tilts his chin towards the binder Hongbin’s clutching at.

He nods kind of numbly. “Yes, you do.” Wonshik takes a step forward—he’s not visibly wet anymore and the towel—which is _Hongbin’s_ and it’s doing _things_ to him seeing it around Wonshik’s shoulders—and now that they’re standing closer, Hongbin gets a whiff of lemongrass soap.

He’s handsome up close, strong jaw, straight nose, bright eyes. His lips are _pink_ and Hongbin’s going to be thinking about him for _weeks_ after this, there’s no denying it.

Wonshik takes the pen from him—nothing happens when their fingers brush, there isn’t an electric shock, there aren’t any fireworks, but Wonshik does smile softly at him and Hongbin tentatively smiles back.

“Thank you for everything, Hongbin,” Wonshik says with another smile. He returns the pen and Hongbin takes it without breaking eye-contact.

“How’d you know my name?” he asks.

Wonshik’s smile turns oddly fond. “It’s on the door, you know.”

Fuck, Hongbin’s not going to catch a break today, is he. _Fuck_. “Right, shit,” he laughs—might as well do it if Wonshik’s going to when he goes into his room. “Fuck, sorry.” He runs a hand through his hair, shoves his bangs off his forehead. “Let’s never talk about this again, please.”

Wonshik returns the laugh on his way out and says, “Thanks for the towel.”

“God, keep it,” Hongbin sighs loudly, “consider it a ‘sorry the RA is such a moron’ present from my predecessors and me.”

“Ah yes,” Wonshik nods, still grinning as he heads down the hall, “a shame to the whole institution.”

“Please do not lock yourself out again,” Hongbin throws as he returns to his desk and flops onto his chair.

“If I do it again will you go out with me, though?” Wonshik yells from across the hall.

“You’ll have to fill out another form for that,” Hongbin yells back, and Wonshik’s laughter echoes loudly in their floor.


End file.
